


Fun In The Fun House

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax wants to have some fun with Tig in the carnival's Fun House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In The Fun House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stharridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/gifts).



> Dedicated to [](http://stharridan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stharridan.livejournal.com/)**stharridan** in hopes that her mojo comes back to her soon.

“Come on.” Jax pushes Tig lightly in the direction of the Fun House.

Tig goes willingly enough, but he stops just outside the entrance. “What, you wanna go in there?”

“Yeah, let's go.” Jax places his hand on Tig's lower back and propels him forward.

There's no one in there which Jax is thankful for. He really didn't want to have to chase out any kids. It's dark inside, dimly lit bulbs spaced too far apart to be of any real help. The mirrors cast their reflections back at them and bounce it off the other mirrors. Here Tig looks short and stout, there tall and willowy. They're not the greatest trick mirrors, but they're decent enough.

The halls are cramped though and Tig realises it's a maze. There are mirrors and clear plastic dividers designed to trick you and mislead the way to get out of the maze. Jax doesn't seem to interested in the maze though from the way he keeps staring at Tig.

He leans out the door for a moment and pulls it shut. “A little privacy.”

“For what?” Tig asks, arching an eyebrow.

“This.” Jax is suddenly right in front of him, hands resting on Tig's belt buckle.

Tig watches him through narrowed eyes. He doesn't push him away or draw him closer, so Jax takes his silence as consent and unbuckles his belt.

“What are you doing here, Jax?” Tig finally says, preventing Jax from unbuttoning his jeans.

“I was going to suck your dick, but if you don't want to...” Jax trails off and pulls away.

Tig shifts and leans back against the mirror. It's been a few days for him. Chibs is up north with the Irish guy and Tig hasn't been really interested in any of the sweetbutts that hang around the clubhouse and his own hand just isn't the same. Who is he to turn down a free blowjob?

Jax takes that as an invitation and reaches for Tig's jeans again. This time Tig lets Jax unbutton them, dipping his hand into the now open jeans, stroking Tig through his boxers. Tig is already half hard from the mention of a blowjob and him being on the receiving end of it, so Jax teases him by gently rubbing his fingertips along the outline of Tig's cock through his boxers.

Jax leans in close, pressing himself flush against Tig's body and whispers in his ear, breath hot on his skin. “What would Chibs say about you getting off with someone else?”

“The fuck would I care about what Chibs has to say?” Tig grunts, arching his hips forward into Jax's hand.

“Please. Everyone knows you two are sleeping together.” Jax laughs in Tig's ear.

“Really?” Tig is more interested in the hand on his dick than the voice in his ear.

“You aren't exactly subtle about it.” Jax bites down on Tig's ear lobe.

“If you're gonna do this, let's do this. I didn't come in here for a chat about who I'm fucking.” Tig snarls, groping Jax roughly and making him moan.

Jax flashes a smug grin at him, pleased to have gotten under Tig's skin. He drops to his knees and tugs Tig's jeans and boxers down to his knees. He wraps a hand around the base of Tig's cock and sucks on the head, swirling his tongue around it, teasing him.

Tig groans and tilts his head back, fingers tangling in Jax's hair. It's about time the boy put that smart mouth of his to some use. He blinks up at the ceiling of the Fun House. There's even a mirror up there and, as distorted as the image is, it's still hot to watch his cock slide in and out of Jax's mouth.

Jax sucks hard, hollowing out his cheeks, lips stretched around Tig's length, shiny with spit. He takes Tig all the way in, letting the head of his cock brush the back of his throat before pulling back, dragging the flat of his tongue against the bottom side of his cock.

Tig looks around, tightening his grip on Jax's hair, at the mirrors that reflect the scene back at him over and over again. They're all warped views, but it's still arousing to watch himself getting a blowjob from Jax. He thrusts his hips harder into Jax's mouth and Jax lets him, relaxing so he can take it. He rests his hands on Tig's thighs, the pads of his fingers rubbing the soft skin.

Tig moans as Jax deep throats him again. He's so close now, he can feel it. Heat pools in his belly, tendrils of desire curling through his veins. Jax scrapes his teeth down the edges of his cock gently and gives one last, hard suck before taking him all the way in one more time. Tig's gone, his orgasm slamming into him, making his eyes close involuntarily. He wants to keep looking, wants to watch himself come in Jax's mouth in the mirrors, but he can't find it in himself to open his eyes.

Jax swallows every drop from Tig and then stands, pulling Tig's jeans and underwear up with him and fastening his belt. He guides Tig's hand to his own hard cock and Tig smirks at him.

“Need some help there, Jax?” He asks with mock innocence.

“Asshole. Give me a handjob at least.” Jax glares at him.

Tig chuckles, but he obliges, pushing Jax's pants down along with his boxers and stroking his cock, fast and hard. Soon his hand is slick with precome and Jax is leaning bonelessly against the mirrors. Tig fixates on the mirror to their right, watching the motion of his hand on Jax's dick as he slides it up and down. He watches as Jax comes, fingers digging into Tig's arms, splashing Tig's hand and his own thighs.

Jax pants harshly for a moment, trying to regain his composure and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out some folded up napkins. He hands a few to Tig and uses the rest to clean himself up. Tig wipes his hand off and pushes open the door, blinking in the sudden burst of sunlight.

Jax follows him out and grabs his arm. “Is Chibs gonna know about this?”

Tig studies him for a moment. “No.”

Jax nods and they head off to find Bobby and Juice. This is a just a one time deal anyway. No need for anyone to find out.


End file.
